Broken Heart
by Peridot Doritos
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven fall in love. But what will happen when Terra comes back? BBRAE is main subject. Invadance by BBTERRA and MALRAE. I think this is rated correctly, not sure though.
1. Flowers

Random BBRAE Fanfic

(Raven's Point Of View)

Chapter 1: Flowers

I don't know why, but since I joined the Teen Titans, I planted these flowers. All of them are either dark blue or green. I don't know why I did _green_ flowers, but one of the emotions, a new one, told me to. When I see the flowers, I try to FORGET about Beast Boy, because for some reason I'm always thinking of him. But that never works, obviously because of the flower colors. So I always just think of him…..

One day while I'm thinking of Beast Boy, he comes over to me.

"Beast Boy, why are you here?!" I thought no one knew about this place except me!

"Robin is looking for you. He says we have to do _training._ " Said Beast Boy.

"Now?"

"No, in 10 minutes….. I didn't know you liked flowers!"

"I don't….." That was true, and I'm pretty sure he believed me. But still I wasn't surprised about what he asked me next, because I was asking MYSELF the same thing.

"Then why are you here?"

"Uh….. I don't know…" Of course I knew why I was here! But I would NEVER tell him that it was because I tried not to think of him, becuase then he would think I loved him and that I always thought of him!

"Well it's still nice here. Anyways, we have to get to training." Said Beast Boy. Then we walked back to the Titans Tower together.

 **Well what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! REVIEW for more chapters. Also I have ideas for the next few chapters so I will be updating as quick as possible, but if u have ideas plz tell me in a review because I might be able to add them in! And yes I'm aware that green flowers don't exist.**


	2. Possible Date!

Chapter 2: Possible Date?!

After training it was 11:48 p.m., so I decided to just go to sleep. As I was walking by my room, I passed Beast Boy. As we walked past each other, I gave him 2 of the flowers. A dark blue and a green. Then Beast Boy said "Come with me…." I didn't care where we were going, I just wanted to be with Beast Boy, so I came with him.

We walked into his room. I'm surprised I didn't die there. "Ok, I just didn't want any of the other Titans hearing this. Do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow Rae?"

"Yes, that would be nice. AND DON'T CALL ME RAE! IT'S _RAVEN_!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry!"

"Whatever."

"So you will go somewhere with me?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Also Raven, when you smile it's really cute."

I blushed and pulled my hood up so he wouldn't notice. "DON'T. SAY. THAT." I left Beast Boy's room. For once I was actually EXCITED for something.

 **So... review for more! Now Raven being excited... I know it's out of character but I really had to add it.**


	3. Date

Chapter 3: The Date

I spent 3 hours getting ready for the date. Once I got ready I remembered that Beast Boy never even told me where we were going! When we met up outside the titans tower, I said, "Hi Beast Boy. I'm ready for our date but where are we going?"

"Ok, first of all, I never said it was a date. And second, I don't know." So for half an hour we tried to decide where to go on our "date". We couldn't agree on anywhere though. Finally we just decided to stay at the titans tower.

We went in my room and talked. At 10:13 p.m. we finally realized what time it was, and we knew practically everything about each other. "I know we didn't do much, but I still liked it." I said.

"Yeah, let's do it again sometime." Said Beast Boy. He walked out of my room. As he walked out, I heard him say under his breath, "Maybe next time we'll get to kiss."

"Yes, we will." I whispered. But I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me. At least I _hope_ he didn't hear me. I didn't want him knowing I loved him, on account of I really didn't wanna know that myself.

 **So the next chapters might come slow becuz they strike me as really out of character. So I'm rewriting them, and I'll try to be fast so u get more of this fanfic!**


	4. First Kiss

Chapter 4: First Kiss

The next morning Beast Boy knocked on my door. "Raven, can I talk to you?"

"Uh… ok."

He went in my room so none of the other Titans would hear us. "Raven….. I…. like… u…."

"And… why are you telling me this?"

"Because I should. I heard what you said last night Raven."

"You…. did…?"

"Yeah so I really hope you like this."

He pulled me closer. "Beast Boy what are you-" Then he kissed me! I kissed him back, even though I could hear things exploding and breaking in the distance. Eventually I had to pull away or else the Titans Tower would get destroyed. "Beast Boy, I like you too, but because of my powers we-"

"Raven I don't care. We can do this slow so your emotions get used to me."

Just then Cyborg came in. "HEY I HATE TO RUIN ANYTHING BUT WE HAVE TO FIGHT THE HIVE!" yelled Cyborg. He ran out of my room seconds later.

"Well….." I said.

"Let's talk about this later. Come on."

So we left my room to fight the HIVE, and that ended what was probably the best moment of both of our lives.

 **Well I was able to write and type faster to get a new chapter out quicker. Thx to azarathianscribbles for telling me how to make this better and about the out of character parts. While I'm on the out of character topic, if this seems out of character, sorry but I needed this to happen. If something is out of character and you tell me, I might try to fix it. Well I hope you're excited for the next chapter, cuz that's where u get…. THE HORROR OF TERRA! So stay with this and review for next chapter!**


	5. The Horror of Terra

Chapter 5: The Horror of Terra

The next morning someone knocked on the door to the Titans Tower. I opened the door to see TERRA. "Hi! Sorry for betraying the Titans! Where's Beast Boy?!" said Terra in a way to happy voice.

I sighed. "Terra, he doesn't love you anymore. He… moved on from you." I answered sighing again.

"Oh really? How do YOU know?"

"Uh… because first of all I have to LIVE with him and second of all… forget that. You don't have to know the second reason." I said as we glared at each other for what seemed like forever.

Just then Beast Boy came over. "….Terra….?" They walked over to each other and kissed. I went back to my room.

The next day I saw them go out on a date. First chance I got I talked to Beast Boy. "I really thought you liked me Beast Boy. You were the only person who ever did and… and now….. you're just leaving me….." I probably would have said more, but I was about to cry and I didn't want him to hear it in my voice.

"Raven, I still like you, but I guess I want Terra now. I just thought I should give her another chance… Raven?... Raven are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah sure I'm fine. WHAT DO YOU THINK? The only person who actually _liked_ me is breaking up with me! We're done I guess." I said walking down the hallway to my room.

"Ok sure Raven! I always knew Terra was better!" Beast Boy yelled down the hallway.

When I got to my room a few tears fell. _No, don't cry about it._ I told myself.

 _Yeah, you should cry about it. He's the only one who ever liked you._ Said gray Raven.

 _Ok you really think that's helping me?_

 _Uh…no?_

 _You know there is a way to get him back…._ Said Love. _You can release Malchior from the book, and the two of you can pretend to be in a relationship. Then eventually Beast Boy will want you back!_

"That just might work…" I whispered. I pulled out the book that Malchior was trapped in. "I know this will work…."

 **So…. What do you think of Raven's (more like Love's) idea? Tell me in a review! So I'm sure you're not happy about Terra… or Malchior…. Whatever! They really** ** _are_** **a good addition to the story! If you wanna see if Beast Boy and Raven get back together, review for faster updates!**


	6. Malchior

Chapter 6: Malchior

I finished releasing Malchior from the book. "Malchior, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get Beast Boy back."

"How will THAT work? And since when were you with HIM?"

"Long story. Just will you do it?"

"Fine. As long as I get the other girl involved in this in the end."

I walked into the kitchen with Malchior to see Beast Boy and Terra standing there.

"Oh good you finally found someone else." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, and he's a LOT better than you." I said, first glaring at Beast Boy then looking at Malchior affectionately.

"Well if we're all so happy and in love, why don't we go on a double date?" said Terra.

"That would be great, right?" I said looking towards Malchior again.

"Yeah Rae, that sounds nice." Said Malchior as he started to stroke my hair. I quickly pushed his hand away.

"How about tomorrow at 4:00?" asked Terra.

"That works perfectly, right darling?" asked Malchior.

"Yes it works perfectly. See you two tomorrow at 4:00." I said as I began to drag Malchior down the hallway and into my room. I slammed the door, then said, "You know this whole relationship thing is fake. If you call me darling again I either send you to another dimension or send you to Trigon."

"I'll try not to do it again. But if I do, can I have the first one?"

I sighed. "Kinda beside the point, Malchior."

"Well what do you want me to call you?"

"Raven. But I guess Rae works too because that will keep the act up better. Everyone knows I hate it when anyone calls me Rae unless it's my boyfriend. So that will work."

"Alright. Well it's 10:00, so we should probably get to sleep." Said Malchior as he walked over to my bed.

"I'm not letting you get in my bed. Ever." I said, climbing into my bed and facing opposite of Malchior.

"Well where can I sleep Rae?"

I sighed. "Not my problem. Now let me sleep."

"I guess I'll just sleep on the floor."

That was all that happened before I fell asleep.


	7. Kebob Cafe

Chapter 7: The Kebob Café

"WHERE did you say we were going?!" I yelled at Terra, my eyes going demon.

"I said the kebob café. Besides, I already got Beast Boy and Malchior to pay for it."

My eyes went back to normal. "Really? You HAD to choose the one place I hate most."

"Yes."

I sighed and went back to Malchior.

"So are you ready to go to the kebob café Rae?"

"No, and I never will be."

"Good. Now go get ready for our date."

We got to the kebob café half an hour late. "Where have you two been?" asked Terra.

"Does it matter? Besides," I said under my breath, "At least we missed you and Beast Boy making out."

"I HEARD THAT! And I haven't made out with Terra. Yet."

A waitress walked over to our table. "Welcome to the kebob café. What would you like to drink?"

"Herbal tea."

"Chocolate milk."

"Strawberry smoothie."

"It doesn't matter."

"Ok I'll just get you water. Are you the people having the double date?" said the waitress.

Before anyone else could answer, I said, "Obviously! I mean, why would we be sitting at the romantic table?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

As the waitress walked away, I looked at Beast Boy. "Chocolate milk? Really?" Then under my breath I said, "You really are immature."

"Don't think I didn't hear that. Just because I like chocolate milk doesn't mean I'm immature."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not saying your immature because you like chocolate milk. You know what? Just forget about what I said."

The waitress came back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order your kebobs?"

"Wait…" I looked at Terra, on account of she was the only one of us who had been here. "We have to order KEBOBS?!"

"Uh, yeah! That's why it's called the kebob café!" Terra said rolling her eyes.

We walked over to the kebob bar. "All of this stuff is vegetables. Who would get so many kebobs?" I asked to myself as I looked over to Beast Boy. He already had 26 kebobs, all piled with vegetables. "That's who." I whispered.

"Not EVETRYTHING here is vegetables Rae." Said Malchior. "I know there's something here you'll like."

"There better be something I like." I said looking at Beast Boy, Terra, and Malchior, to see that they already had plenty of kebobs. I still had nothing.

As I moved up, I saw the one thing I like more than life itself. Well, besides Beast Boy, obviously. "There are WAFFLES here?!" I said, staring at the waffles.

"Yeah. I shoulda told you that." Said Terra.

All I put on my kebobs was waffles. I had about 20 waffles on each, and about 16 kebobs. Once all of us had our kebobs, we sat down to eat.

That night Beast Boy came over to me. "Terra broke up with me."

"Malchior broke up with me. Why did you and Terra break up?"

"She wanted Malchior. You?"

"It wasn't working for us."

"Raven, I really want you back. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"You….. really want me?"

"Yes. I have a long list of reasons. Let me tell you just a few though. You're sweet, I love you, you're cute, and you're blushy. I really want you Rae. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." We both smiled.

"Well we should be getting to bed…" said Beast Boy as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait." I said, walking over to him. I kissed him, and he kissed back.

"I love you Beastie."

"I love you too Rae."

 **Well that's it! What did you think? Tell me in review and tell me if u want more bbrae stories!**


End file.
